The present invention generally relates to the field of electronics, and particularly to a pivoting cover for utilization in securing a printed circuit board (PCB) in a chassis.
Presently, information handling systems are provided with connectors for integrating printed circuit boards (PCB) into information handling system. Often manufactures of information handling systems include various printed circuit boards with the system depending on the consumer""s requirements. When manufactured information handling systems are typically integrated with PCBs matching the consumer""s desired configuration and tested prior to shipping. During shipping the information handling system may be subject to rough handling. As a result of rough handling, the consumer may have trouble setting up the information handling system due to PCBs having come loose during shipping, bad connections and the like. Moreover, in certain situations the retention systems utilized to secure the PCB to the information system""s case fail resulting the possible loss of critical parts, and even the dislodging of the PCB.
Additionally information handling systems are routinely provided with an excess of connectors to allow the consumer to install additional PCBs into the system. Consumers often may want to include an additional PCB to provide a capability over what was originally manufactured. Drawbacks to consumers installing additional PCBs include difficulty with the retention systems designed to hold the PCB in place. Typically, PCB retention systems are designed to conserve space and therefore are small and may contain parts that may be easily lost. An additional problem with current PCB retention systems are that they fail to ensure the PCB mates properly with the connector on the motherboard of the information handling system. Failing to properly secure the PCB to the electronic components of the information handling system and to the chassis of the information handling system may result in diminished performance, intermittent connection problems and physical damage should the PCB be jarred loose.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus capable of efficiently securing the various PCBs into the information handling system while allowing for easy removal and placement of additional PCBs
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus capable of securing a PCB from vibrations and shocks associated with shipping and rough operating environments. Additionally, the present invention allows for ease of installation and secure connection of the PCB with other electrical components.
In a first embodiment an apparatus includes a chassis suitable for containing an electrical component, a card retention member disposed on the external surface of the chassis, and a securing member pivotally attached to the card retention member, wherein the securing member is capable of obtaining a release orientation and a securing orientation.
In a second embodiment, an apparatus includes a locking system suitable for restraining a pivotally attached securing member to a card retention member from obtaining a releasing orientation, and a chassis suitable for containing an electronic component. The locking system effectively maintaining the sandwiching of a received tab included on a PCB between the securing member and the receiving member.
In a further embodiment, an apparatus contains a chassis, a card retention member disposed on the external surface of the chassis and a securing member pivotally attached to the card retention member wherein the securing member includes an angled receiving area suitable for forcing a received tab included on a PCB inwardly towards the chassis.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.